User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 10
Out Of A Job Today is Friday, September 28. It was almost three weeks after we told Alex that we weren't working for him anymore. So far, he hasn't done anything to us. He hasn't bullied us or turned us in. He hasn't done anything. It was starting to make us nervous. And above all that, Greg Dickens hasn't met the guy yet who asked him to hold the Zombie for him. I swear there is something weird going on. The time was 9:59 PM and Chemistry class was about to end. I got my things together so I could quickly leave as soon as the bell ringed. Just before the bell could ring however, Ms. Ferguson shouted in the room, "Clayton Mason, I need to talk to you when the bell rings". What does she want, I thought to myself. I rarely ever did anything wrong in class. The only guility thing I'm doing was failing the class cause it's damn hard. Once the bell rung, everyone left the room except for me and Ms. Ferguson. "Do you know why I have you here?" she asks me. "Because I'm failing the class", I said to her. "If you want to keep your grade up, you better start studying to pick up your grade", she suggested. "Things have been wild for me, ma'am. I try", I told her while wiping sweat off my head. "Pick up your grade or I'm fail you in the middle of the semester", she theatened. "You can't do that. Not even after the mid-semester exams", I told her. "However, if you probably do a few things for me, then you can guarantee that your grade will stay up". I guess the seniors from last year were telling the truth when they said that she'll use you through blackmail. "No. NO, I won't have you use me as well. I'll study and pick my grade up", I told her. "You better....or you will fail this class and will be forced to take it next year". Just as that conversation ended, I left her classroom and started making my way to Gym class until I ran into Bradley. "Something wrong, man? I can see it in your face", he said. "Ms. Ferguson tried to blackmail me into doing work for her just so I could pick my grade up. Like I'm going to help that wrench out". "So I guess what everyone says about her is true, then?" he asks. "Oh yeah. Now I'm going to have to study harder if I don't want to automatically fail Chemistry in half a semester", I told him. "This school is fucked up", Bradley stated outloud. "Tell me about", I agreed. "Does Mr. Dickens have our money yet?" Bradley asks. "I'm going to find that out after school today. If Dickens does have the money, I'll bring your earnings over to your place", I told him. "Cool enough", he said. We ended the conversation and I went to Gym class. 9 Hours Later; 7:00 PM; Stockyard After resting up at home and then taking the subway to get to Stockyard, I was walking my way to the chop shop. I was real tired of waiting for that money to show up. I needed that money if I was going to pay for some of the things I was going to need in the future, like a driver's license. Just when I turned the last corner to get to the chop shop, I saw a few police cars outside the shop. I quickly went back behind the corner and hid behind it. I peeked out to see what was going on. I saw a few cops handcuffing Dickens and putting in the back of the patrol car. I also saw the Zombie bike and a few other cars on the back of a Packer about to be taken to a impound lot. Seeing there was nothing to do there, I started to make my way back home. There was no need to get myself arrested over this. Saturday, September 29; 10:40 AM; Outskirts Of Carcer City I was at Bradley's house in his room explaining the situation that happened last night "So I guess we're kissing that money good-bye then?" Bradley asks. "There was no money to begin with. It was all a lie. A set-up", I told him. "So I guess that we're going to prison as well, or juvie?" he asks. "I don't know, unless Dickens keeps his mouth shut about us. I'm sure he haven't got a reason to turn us in anyway", I told him. "It's very funny how we been worrying about getting arrested these past few weeks, especially when we have been doing illegal stuff for nearly four years", Bradley stated. "I think we need to lay off all this stuff forever", I joked. We both laughed about it before we took a slip out of our Sprunk soda cans. Just before we could finish up the topic, Mr. Hunt came into the room and said, "Bradley, you need to take the trash out". "In a minute, dad", Bradley said. "Now please", he insisted. Bradley got up and went to the ketchen while Mr. Hunt asked, "How have you been, Clayton?" "I've been pretty good so far, Mr. Hunt", I answered. Mr. Hunt was a pretty good guy to get to know if you were friends with Bradley. In fact, he was very cool. He worked at Ammu-Nation and sometimes he would let us shoot off some of the stocked weapons that he had in the store. I shot almost every weapon in the store and I swear that I'm a good shot with all those weapons, from rifles to machine guns to even crossbows. Bradley also had a mom who liked me for who I was. Sometimes Bradley complains that his parents are suffocating him, but they were totally nice. Well, at least when I'm around. Sometimes, I wish I could have them as my parents. "Come on, let's go C-Money", Bradley suggested as he got back in the room. "See ya, sir", I said as I followed Bradley out of the house. As we were walking down the sidewalk, I said to him, "I think we should find legal jobs from now on like cashier at a convenience store or working at a saw mill like in Footloose". "Yeah, agreed", Bradley said. "God, this whole motorbike theft thing doesn't make sense. I'm going to have to find out what exactly happened and who might have told the cops about the chop shop", I said. "Until you do, what should we do?" Bradley asks. "Until I find out more, I say we're out of a job. I guess it's a good thing too since it could give me more time to pick my grade up in Chemistry". Category:Blog posts